


You Haven't Changed

by SockWantsToDie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Death Threats, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Build, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockWantsToDie/pseuds/SockWantsToDie
Summary: [Bill Denbrough x Female Reader]I used to be one of the nicest people in town, my parents would always boast about how polite and easy I was to control. But, since I got roped into being friends with the Bowers Gang boys, my personality has done a complete 180, for the absolute worst. Well, maybe not..





	You Haven't Changed

I trudge down the hallways with my hands stuffed into my pockets. The hallway is it's usual volume of conversation, but people seem to go quiet as they part to give me a path to walk through, which leaves whispers where ever I walk. People usually tended to avoid me anymore, since I'd come around to be with the Bowers Gang.

But of course people couldn't always succeed in avoiding me.

Someone slams into me, causing the entire hallway to go silent. I stare down at the great trashmouth himself, Richie Toizer, my old best friend. From where he laid sprawled out in front of me, I could see that he was missing his glasses.

I stand in place, still on my feet, and more annoyed than I already was.

"Well, shit, I didn't see you there." He tells me

Richie reaches up, seemingly looking for a hand to pull him up to his feet. He ends up grabbing the bottom of my loose grey shirt I'd stolen from Henry awhile back. He pulls down on it so he could bring himself up to his feet, which causes the neckline to go down and reveal my bra to the world. I growl as the students around me gasp, before grabbing his wrist and yanking him up to his feet.

"Watch it, Toizer." I tell him darkly

"Ah fuck, it's you." Richie groans

I look around at the anticipating crowd around me and roll my eyes. My grip tightens on Richie's wrist, which prompts a few curses to fly out of his mouth. He doesn't really have time to complain about his wrist though, since he'd switched to complaining about being dragged down the hallway, which is what I was currently doing.

Students continue to separate themselves so I had a line to walk down the hallway. I make a sharp turn and push the girl's bathroom door open. I push Richie inside and let it thud closed behind me.

I look up, seeing Greta Bowie and her flashy fledglings standing around. They looked like deer caught in headlights as I walked in, but their faces changed once they noticed it was me and not a teacher. I grit my teeth and point to the door.

"Scram." I tell them

Greta rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Didn't ya hear me, slut?" I ask, my voice getting louder with each word "Clean the cum out of your ears, and move your ass!"

Greta stomps her foot childishly, but nevertheless walks over to where her backpack laid. She and her girls pick their bags up and sling them over their shoulders. They file out of the room, purposely bumping shoulders with me. I make sure to shove Greta into the wall, since she was the last one in the line, which prompts her to finally haul ass out of the bathroom.

I turn back to a cussing Richie, who was pulling himself up off the floor. I trudge over to the first stall, passing Richie as my temper fades. I lean against the wall and take out my pack. I pull out a lighter and smokes, taking a moment to light one before elbowing the stall behind me. On cue, Beverly Marsh finally comes out, showing that she was a little decorated with garbage. I side-eye her and gesture to Richie with my hand.

"Bowers took his glasses again." I tell her

"I never said that!" Richie exclaims

Beverly rolls her eyes, already knowing that it was true, since it was a regular occurrence.

"Of course he did." Beverly huffs

She reaches into her already unzipped bag and pulls out a glasses case. She opens it and hands the second pair of glasses to Richie, who accepts them. He adjusts them on his face and once he can finally see properly again, he squints at me.

"I don't get why you hang out with those assholes." Richie chimes in

"I have my reasons." I reply shortly before taking a drag

Beverly eyes me and crosses her arms.

"You were fine with us." She tells me

"Yeah, and I'm fine with the boys." I hiss "Mind your own business, Bev."

I push myself off the stall wall and take a final drag of my cigarette before passing it to Beverly. She accepts it and takes it between her two fingers.

"Speaking of which, I gotta go meet them, we're going for lunch or something I guess." I wave the two off "Take care of each other. I'm gonna see if I can get your glasses."

I pull the door open and strut out of the bathroom and back out into the hallway, continuing my trip to the front doors. I would never admit it out loud, even though it seemed to be getting a little more obvious that something was up, but I hated leaving the building to hang out with the guys.


End file.
